


Are You Talking Dirty To Me?

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not really good at this dirty-talk thing, are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Talking Dirty To Me?

“Damn it, Dean!”

_sigh_

“What did I do now?”

“Don’t sigh at me!”

“I didn’t sigh, I let out some breath.”

“You sighed.”

_eye roll_

“Fine, I sighed.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“I didn’t roll my eyes!”

“Like hell you didn’t, I saw you do it, Dean Winchester.”

_angry huff_

“What are you, my mother?”

“Don’t get all pissy at me, jerk!”

“Hey, you’re the one being pissy here, bitch!”

_scuffle_

“Ouch, Sam!”

“Quit bitching, you big baby.”

_snort_

“Says the guy who cried over Lassie the other day.”

“I did not cry over Lassie!”

“Oh, right, you had something in your eye.”

“I did!”

_hand flap_

“Whatever Sam.”

“Don’t dismiss me!”

“Jezus, Sam, I swear to God I will punch you if you don’t stop doing that!”

_innocent face_

“Doing what?”

“Oh please, I stopped falling for that when I was five.”

“Like hell you did.”

“Well, I ain’t falling for it now. And you really can’t pull it off anymore anyway.”

“Hey, I can be innocent.”

“No Sam, you really can’t.”

_pout_

“Why not?”

“Because you reserved a spot in special hell when you stuck your dick in me years ago.”

_smirk_

“Oh yeah.”

_pointed look down_

“Now can we get back to what we were doing, please? I’m feeling a little neglected here.”

_eye roll_

“You’re a pushy bottom.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

_thrust_

“How about I roll my hips instead?”

_gasp_

“Yes, please.”

_hot sex_

**The End *smirk***


End file.
